Todo experimento tiene un limite (Serie Experimentos)
by diyeim
Summary: Ante la intromisión en sus asuntos Loki decide jugar un poco con su hermano, pero pronto llega a la conclusión de que todo experimento tiene un limite. Parte de la serie Experimentos. Advertencia leve contenido tercer genero.


Todo Experimento tiene un límite

Por: Diyeim

Advertencia: Leve contenido tercer genero.

- Dama Darcy con todo respeto y lamento decirlo pero mi hermano no le conviene.- dice el dios del trueno sereno con una expresión sincera.

- Y crees que no lo sé, eso mismo es lo que me digo cada mañana frente al espejo, "Darcy Loki no te conviene" pero es realmente difícil no prestarle atención cuando aparece- le explica la chica- a demás eres la persona menos indicada para pedirme que me aleje de él, si tú en tantos milenios le sigues queriendo a pesar de las mentiras, los engaños y las bromas, que puede hacer una simple mortal ante sus encantos.- concluye

- Jane la dama Darcy tiene toda la razón – dice el muchacho como hablando al viento- no estoy en posición moral para pedirle que se aleje de él cuando yo mismo no he podido hacerlo.

- Te entiendo Thor, es que es imposible mirar sus ojos y no dejarse llevar por su influjo maléfico, ¿a ti te ha pasado cierto? - le pregunta.

- Si- dijo con aflicción el Asgariano cayendo en cuenta que mirar a Loki a los ojos es el primer paso para ser atrapado por sus mentiras.

- Cuando lo escuchas sus palabras viajan en el aire como hechizos que te convencen que todo lo que salga de su sensual boca es verdad, o dime si no es cierto.- vuelve a cuestionar

- Si- afirmo de nuevo el hombre recordando todas aquellas veces en que le ha creído sin dudar.

- Además, ese físico solo te inspira ganas de protegerlo o admirarlo, la forma en que camina con petulancia y seguridad te obliga a mirarlo dos veces.

- Eso es cierto.- dice convencido el muchacho recordando la presencia y el poder que emanaba su hermano a pesar de su frágil figura.

- La cuestión, es que yo veo todo eso porque las feromonas de Loki me excitan terriblemente casi al punto del orgasmo, pero eso es natural porque soy hembra, pero tú eres hombre, ¿estás seguro que no te gusta tu hermano? - argumenta con un dejo de maldad en el aire

- Oh por Asgard- el chico del trueno abre exorbitantemente sus ojos y se levanta asustado saliendo de inmediato a grandes zancadas de su habitación.- JANE- grita desesperado desapareciendo en la distancia, la chica ríe con perversidad al verlo partir.

- Eso, fue perverso Loki – escucho el dios de la mentira mientras tomaba su verdadera forma y aparecía lentamente el verdadero cuerpo de Darcy Lewis en la habitación.

- Él se lo ha buscado, se lo tenía merecido, quien lo manda a interferir con mis planes.- afirma el dios mientras se sirve una taza de café, Darcy mira la puerta con lastima.

- Ahora cree que es gay- concluye

- Bueno podría serlo y no lo culparía teniéndome como hermano.

- Eso es el colmo del orgullo, tienes suerte que tu hermano no sea muy listo como para darse cuenta que yo nunca hablaría así. A demás ¿de verdad te gustaría que Thor se interesara sexualmente en ti?- el señor del engaño sonríe con la imagen.

- Sería divertido- afirma.

- A mí me parecería sumamente sexy – dice con maldad la muchacha tomando la mano de Loki y avanzando lentamente para colocarlo contra la nevera- imagino a Thor colocándote en esta posición mientras acerca sus labios a tu cuello- le dice mientras ejecuta la acción y acercándose a su oreja susurra- y tomándote por detrás hasta hacerte gritar.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo iría abajo? - cuestiona el hombre.

- La pregunta no es si tu irías abajo, la pregunta es porque no rechazas la idea- cuestiona sensualmente la joven, el hombre sonríe de medio lado mientras sujeta la cintura de la dama y se transforma en Jane Foster antes de darle un apasionado beso, Darcy no tiene tiempo de reaccionar pero de inmediato se separa golpeando sucesivamente el pecho del muchacho mutado.

- Esto es una jugada sucia- le dice mientras se limpia los labios consternada por el hecho.

- Bueno a mi también me excita esta idea- dice con la voz de Jane sonriendo.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer- le dice la muchacha acercando un cuchillo a su cuello en un movimiento rápido- me entendiste demente.

- Tú empezaste, además eres la que tiene el cuchillo, demente- pronuncia de manera sensual volviendo a su verdadera forma.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer o hasta aquí llega cualquier experimento- sentencia Lewis mientras sale de la habitación. Loki se le queda mirando divertido, la cara de perturbación de la chica le pareció encantadora sin más sonriendo decidió regresar a Asgard.

Ya en sus habitaciones reales hizo aparecer ante él una ilusión en la cual su hermano se acercaba seductoramente hasta su propia imagen y le besaba con pasión sometiéndole, analizó científicamente la escena y prontamente coloco a su lado otra ilusión en la cual la chica Foster besaba a Darcy y esta le correspondía con entrega.

- Curiosamente perturbador, psíquicamente interesante.- analiza llegando a la conclusión de que no le gustaba la idea de ser sometido por su hermano y menos que la muchacha se entregará con pasión a otra persona - pero definitivamente todo experimento tiene su límite - dice mientras disuelve la ilusión y se dirige a darse un baño convencido de que ya era hora de comenzar el verdadero experimento, porque él deseaba someter a Darcy y que ella se le entregara sin cuestionamientos.

Dedicado a los Yaoistas y los Yuristas.


End file.
